In existing wireless network communication, data transmission is generally performed by using an unauthorized spectrum in a random contention manner. For example, data transmission is performed in a random contention manner in a network such as a Wireless Local Area Network (Wireless Local Area Network, WLAN) and a Bluetooth network. When data transmission is performed in a random contention manner, different wireless networks are equal in position, and different stations in a same wireless network are also equal in position, so that all stations share all random contention channels in the wireless networks. However, when more stations are deployed in a wireless network, an average time required for a station to be connected to a shared random contention channel becomes longer, which causes that quality of service of a real-time service of the wireless network is hardly ensured.